


The day Wally met Constantine.

by SterekOTP456



Category: Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Couldn't get this pairing out of my head, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Probably ooc, So I had to write it, Surprise Pairing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekOTP456/pseuds/SterekOTP456
Summary: Wally has been away from central city travelling for a few months, when he meets John Constantine.Who is this intriguing man?





	The day Wally met Constantine.

Wally was sat at the bar, watching as his friends walked to the dance floor, laughing and shaking his head when they looked over and gestured for him to join them.

It's been a couple of months since he left Central City and Team Flash, he had been travelling to place close by, before friends from college had mentioned they were going to Cambodia and invited Wally along with them.

It's been good to be away from home, taking the time out for himself was the best decision he could make. He loves the freedom, the freedom to make his own decisions and taking a break from being kid flash, with all the worries that come with it.

Wally's broken from his thoughts when someone sits down beside him, he looks up to find him already staring at him, Wally pointedly looks around at the other empty stools before looking back.

He sticks his hand out waiting for Wally to grasp it, which he does with a bemused smile, shaking his hand and offering a smile.

"Hi." Wally says cautiously.

"All right."

British is the first thing Wally thinks, "You're British." Wally says before he can stop himself.

The other man smirks at him. "Great observation skills their mate."

Before Wally can reply he hears his name being called, looking around to his friends, who are once again calling him over, making faces at him when he once again declines.

"Friends of yours?" The mysterious man asks.

"Yeah." Wally chuckles.

"Not gonna join them?"

"Hell no, not much of a dancer."

“So, do you have a name, mysterious stranger or not.”

He chuckles and holds out a hand. “Constantine.”

Wally looks at him doubtfully, but takes the hand anyway. “Your name is really Constantine?”

“Would I lie to you.” He says spreading his arms out wide.

He wants to say yes, he doesn’t know anything about him of course he could lie to him, but for some reason he hesitates, he gets the feeling he wouldn’t.

He settles for taking a swig of his drink and changing the subject.

They talk for what feels like hours, Wally talks about home, about his family, about finding Joe at such a late stage in his life, he doesn’t know why he’s telling this stranger all about his life, he just gets the feeling he can trust this man, which is probably why, when he invites him home with him, he only hesitates for a few seconds, before agreeing.

His friends all give him pointed looks and thumbs up, when they see him leaving with Constantine, he texts them when he gets outside, saying he’ll be back in the morning.

\--------------------

Constantine wakes up early the next morning, blinking his way to consciousness, he looks over at Wally when he shifts slightly, pulling the duvet tighter around his hips, Constantine looks over at the clock and sits up slowly.

He moves quickly pulling on his cloths, going to the bathroom and splashing some water over his face, he wakes to the door pulling on his coat before he hesitates, looking back at Wally, bare back still on display.

He normally leaves before they wake up, it's just easier that way, he doesn't have to go through the whole awkwardness of the mooring after but there's something different about Wally that makes him pause, something telling him to stay a little longer.

He walks back and crouches down beside Wally’s side, gently shaking his shoulder.  
Wally wakes up groaning, trying to swat away the hand that's shaking him, he finally blinks his eyes open to see Constantine, he frowns down at him.

"I have to go." He says, Wally nods. "You've got the room till twelve and I’ve already paid for breakfast, so stay for as long as you like."

Wally watches confused as Constantine digs around in his pockets, pulling out a pen and taking a card from the bedside table, he writes his number on it and props it up so Wally can see against the lampshade.

Wally smiles at him when he looks back up.

"When you finally decide to go home, give me a call." He says.

Constantine leans over and kisses him lightly on the lips, winking at him as he pulls away, he's up and out the door before Wally can even call out a goodbye.

Wally watches him leave, before he grabs the card and smiles at it, he can't believe he did that last night, he's not the type to go home with a stranger but he couldn't help himself there was something about him.

\--------------------

Wally has been back in central for the last 2 weeks, it's nice to be home, no matter how much he loves travelling he does miss his family and he has missed being Kid Flash, they had all wanted to know how he was doing, what he had got up to while away.

He thought about mentioning Constantine to Barry and Iris, but he's never talked about his sexuality before, he wasn't hiding it they just never asked, so he never said.

He thought about calling Constantine to like he said to, but he wasn't sure if he was serious when he said that, Wally changes his mind several times, writing and deleting the same text over and over again before he finally decides not to.

Wally walks into the cortex, hears team Flash discussing the new threat to Central City, he's not a normal meta, he's seems to have some kind of magic, but Wally is a firm believer in there’s an answer for everything.

Barry says something about, some guy Oliver knows who can help but tunes out the rest of the conversation, until Barry tells him he’s going to meet the other guy and go after the meta, he tells him to suit up, in case he needs him.

Constantine walks into star labs with the Flash, he got a call from Oliver about a friend of his who needed help, he seemed to think he could help, with his particular skill set, he agreed to help, while also reminding Oliver that he now owes him 2 favours.

“Thanks for the help, I’ve been chasing him for weeks.” Barry says.

“It’s fine, he was a nasty bastard.”

Wally does a double take when he hears his voice, watching as he walks into to cortex.

“If you ever have to deal with something like that again, then give me a call.” Constantine says.

Barry nods, taking the card, he holds out for him, he looks round at the other people and blinks when he sees Wally.

“Well, I’ve got to go, other jobs to do, you know how it is.”

“Of course, thanks again for the help.” Barry replies.

He stops by Wally and cups his cheek, kissing him deeply and slowly, Wally squeaks in surprise and everyone stares wide eyed, Constantine pulls back, smirking at Wally.

“Nice to see you again Wally, as much as I appreciate this skin-tight leather, you look better with your clothes off.” He says looking Wally up and down.

Joe groans quietly. “That is not something I needed to hear.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Barry says. “You two know each other.”

Wally who’s still shocked, just gapes like a fish.

“You could say that.” Constantine answers for him.

Wally jumps when Constantine smacks his ass when he walks past him.

“I’m staying for a few more days, use that number Wally.”

Wally nods slowly, watching Constantine till he disappears from view, he doesn’t dare turn around and see his dads face, he can feel their eyes burning into the back of his head, Wally feels someone slide up to his side.

“Well, go on then.” Iris says

“What?”

“Follow him, he obviously wanted you to.”  
Wally turns to her “Really.”

She gives him her ‘you’re so stupid look’. “Yes really, now go.” She tells him, pushing him towards the door.

Wally speeds out the cortex, hears his Dad shout after him, he speeds into the elevator before the door can close.

Constantine looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Well, that’s useful.”

Wally hums. “I’ve got more tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh, really.”

Wally brings a hand up and rests it on his chest, letting it vibrate, he watches as Constantine’s eyes darken, voice pitched lower in obvious lust.

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun.”

He grabs Wally by the arm, pinning him against the elevator wall and kissing him hungrily, Wally laughs against him mouth, kissing back just as eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about these 2 and I don't know why, they've never even been in an episode together but once the idea came to me, it wouldn't let me go until I wrote it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know if this pairing had ever crossed your mind.


End file.
